


The End At Last?

by carolina_beckerj, lila_luscious1



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Fitzsimmons-fandom, MackElena-fandom, Marvel-fandom, Quake-fandom, Sousy-fandom, YoYoMack-fandom
Genre: AU, Comfort, F/M, Flint is Mack and Yo-Yo's SON, HANG ON Baby - Freeform, Izell is a Bitch, Love and Protection, Other, Shrike bat, Sousy-Chapter 4, The End at Last?, YoYo Got SHRIKED, mackelena
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 18:11:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20728574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolina_beckerj/pseuds/carolina_beckerj, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: My version of episodes 12-13, Season 6. Very little is changed from the actiualstory-line, the most I have done is edited some of the action for brevity (and 'artisticlicense').Status Report: YoYo-'Shriked'May: Critically WoundedSarge: Running WildIzell: Being a Complete BITCHMack: Fight To The Death/Now in Rescue ModeDaisy: Fight To The Death/Now in Rescue ModeFlint: Injured-safeZeke-Safe, attempting to pilot the rescue ship back to base





	1. 1-I'd Die Without You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [djaqsscarlett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/djaqsscarlett/gifts), [AthenaMay24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenaMay24/gifts), [swanscreensongs](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=swanscreensongs), [mistressvera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressvera/gifts), [whataboutateakettle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whataboutateakettle/gifts), [lila_luscious1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/gifts), [Patty_Parker60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts), [cedes_92150](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedes_92150/gifts), [joli_camarillo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/gifts), [dwalk1_2002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwalk1_2002/gifts), [carolina_beckerj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolina_beckerj/gifts), [beckysue_bonner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [uk_totty1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uk_totty1/gifts), [tmaturaci](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmaturaci/gifts), [atkinsgenniher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atkinsgenniher/gifts), [kellicohn23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellicohn23/gifts).

> Inspired by lila_luscious1 and heeeymackelana, among others…I’ll edit this  
part to include those authors whose names I can’t recall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The scene(s) where YoYo is 'shriked' and Deke has to fly a rescue ship  
(the Quinjet)

Mack tries to guide Zeke to into a lift-off and a landing; his focus breaks when he hears a shouted, desperate scream from  
Tremors: “MACK! MACK! YoYo’s been shriked!!

FUCK-WTF the FUCK! SHRIKED…how?! Elena doesn’t look so good, not good at all; she can barely walk, her weight almost completed   
by Daisy. “What! What happened?!

"Lie her down here! BABY...ELENA! What happened?!"

"I-I'm..so-sorry, Amor...I'm sorry for l-leaving y-you..."

"No! Just breathe, Baby-LIVE! You haven't turned yet-you're OK!" He sounds as if he's trying to convince _ himself _...

“A SHRIKE got her; it came through the one of the vents, but YoY was so focused on what we were doing she didn't see it...I WAS  
watching her “six”, Mack-I swear, but…”

'YOU CALL THIS WATCHING HER FUCKIN' _ SIX_!, Mack roars, infuriated and sick with fear.

Elena breaks in: "NOT her fault, M-Mack…It was too fast, I didn’t see it…Perdona--ame Amor…” (forgive me Love).

“NADA de eso! (None of that!), Mack insists. Daisy-can you finish guiding Zeke in?"

“On it! Zeke, do you copy?...COME IN ZEKE!!

“I’m almost there…shit…I hope I don’t kill myself landing this thing, or you guys, of course-I was about to say that…”

Somehow, Zeke manages to land safely, and Mack, YoYo, Daisy, and Zeke pile into the vessel. Mack takes the controls and they lift away.  
Elena takes the opportunity to make a special request of Daisy: “Daisy-you have to make me a promise, OK! When the time comes-if it comes,  
you take one of those daggers and stab me here, under my boobs a little bit left…MIRA (listen)…you have to make me this promise, Daisy. I  
hate to ask you, but Mack won’t be able to do it.”

“OK. I won’t let you get turn into one'a those shrike thingies.” (_I'm not stabbing you though...under your boobto the left or _  
_ ANYWHERE_

Elena has a final request: “One other thing.”

“Dime” Daisy says. (Tell me)

“Help Mack take care of Flint. He’s clueless.”

“I’m telling you it won’t come to that-but OK, I promise.


	2. 2-I'd Die Without You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> f I have to give away the feeling that I feel, yeah  
If I have to sacrifice oh, whatever babe, whatever baby  
If I have to take apart all that I am  
Is there anything that I would not do
> 
> Yeah baby, 'cause I'd die without you (Elena)  
Yeah baby, 'cause I'd die without you (Elena)  
Yeah baby, 'cause I'd die without you (Elena)
> 
> (PM Dawn)
> 
> Mack Mackenzie must face the possibility of losing the woman who has  
risked her life for him twice before, and survived-she never swallowed A  
SHRIKE before

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ya no quiero oir esto! Tu no mueres; no te la permito!

"No hablas...descansa", The big man says, stroking her forehead tenderly.

_She was right. He can't cope; he'll not be able to do what has to be done. It's up to DAISY_

On the trip back to base, Mack checks on his lover regularly, leaving to return to the carrier's controls after an encouraging word, or  
assurance that all will be fine.

“_ Daisy…(cough)…DAISY_! “  
“_ I’m here-sorry, SORRY! What’s goin’ on-you okay _?  
“_ You have to do…(gasp)…it...you heard him: h-he can’t do what has to be done if it comes to that _".  
“_ ELENA…what you’re asking me…it’s a huge ask…_".  
“_ YOU HAVE TO, Daisy! (cougggh)...when...when I saw those shrikes burst...b-burst out of K-Keller...the... _  
_ the look on his...his FACE; it was the worst thing imaginable, Daisy...I can't go through that, or put MACK _  
_ through it...if you care about us, promise me that if I show signs...PROMETAMELA _!"  
"_ You're right, I'm sorry...of course I'll do it...but we ALWAYS FIND A WAY _!"

Mack passes back through not long after. "We're 18 minutes out, Amor. ¿Te sientes igual, o peor?" (Do you feel better or worse.)

"Igual" (she lies). "No te preocupes, Mi Rey. Es como dice Daisy: siempre encontramos una manera." (The same. Don't worry, my King. Its as  
Daisy says: we always find a way.)

He lays down beside her, his strong arms locked about her middle. "I can't lose you, E. I won't live."

"You won't. Te lo prometo." (I promise you).

***********************************************************

"Agent Shaw...I can't concentrate; they'll 'remote' us in when swe're in range, but...but (sigh)..I can't lose her, ya know?"

"You LOVE HER", Deke said quietly. "I know how that is." He is talking about his un-requited feelings for Daisy."

"Sorry, Gadgets" Mack mutters. "I din't mean to pick at a scab."

"It's fine. Snow is not my Nana and PawPaw's first choice, but she's wild, and fearless, and..."

"She might not be 'all there', my man."

"Yeah, there IS that. Um, we're in range in ten mikes, Director."

"Copy-back in two."

***********************************************************

'Hey, Flint...stay awaake Man!" Piper orders. "I'm RUNNIN' if you don't make it; I'll HAVE TO if the Director's son dies on my watch, and  
I LIKE IT here, so...EYES OPEN!! ...Flint!"

"Yeah...YEAH! I'm awake...huuuuuh...TALK TO ME, keep me alert"...

Piper thinks frantically for a second, then cries " 'ACT OUT!' " That's a _ crazy ass _ jam, huh?!

Groggily, Flint quipped "That shit is like a dirty hyodermic to the brain pan".

"Right! 'WAP' is cool, though."

Flint perked right up: Cardi B and Megan Thee Stallion!"

**Why Flint described Act Up as a 'dirty hypodermic to the brain pan':**  
(Brand new chain, City Girls goin' Platinum (Facts)  
I keep a baby Glock, I ain't fightin' with no random, period (Period)  
You bitches weak, is you serious? (Ha ha)  
I let him taste the pussy, now he actin' all delirious (Ow)  
Did the dash in the Rover like it's Fast and Furious)  
CITY GIRLS©

***WAP (aka Wet Axx Puxxy***

There's some ****** in this house  
There's some ****** in this house  
There's some ****** in this house (Hol' up)  
I said certified freak, seven days a week  
Wet and gushy, make that pullout game weak, woo  
CARDI B and MEGAN THEE STALLION©

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPANISH TO ENGLISH TRANSLATION
> 
> Ya no quiero oir esto! Tu no mueres; no te la permito!  
I don't want to hers that! You won't die, I won't let you!


	3. Life Re-newed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Isn't it amazing how some things completely turn around?' That is the main  
question after Elena Rodriguez is 'shriked' and as they always do, S.H.I.E.L.D.  
avoids disaster with almost no time to spare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this AU, we struggled to connect the events of the Temple with the last few  
last few minutes of New Life (S6/E13)

He is madly deeply crazily devoted to Yo Yo; he's certain that he literally WILL DIE WITHOUT HER...she and Daisy are RIGHT, of  
course they are..in five minutes they'll be back at base and Fitzsimmons will pull a rabbit out of a hat, as they always do...yeah: just  
get to base...

The worry comes back full force when Elena's wheezing suddenly seems worse; he waves Daisy over and leaves the love of his life  
in her care, returning to QJ's cockpit. Deke is getting wobbly at the controls, so Mack sets the controls to 'auto-pilot'; Deke comes out of  
his stupor, or tries to. "I'm good, Director, I'll get us there...ju-just two minutes; close my eyes...u-uh...three minutes, 'kay? I...got..."

"Base...it's Mack."

"Copy, Director: we have you on-screen; please disengage the autopilot; we'll take control remotely and guide you in."

"I copy...auto-pilot DISENGAGED; Base I have two injured one life-threatening, one possibly serious."

"Yes Sir...we'll have you docked and your injured in the sickbay within the next three minutes."

"Copy, base: preparing for docking-Quinjet out....WAIT! Link me in with FitzSimmons!"

"Yessir...stand by for medical bay, please."

"Fitz and Simmons here, Director"...

"YoYo's swallowed a Shrike...her pulse is weak and thready, she's wheezing and in pain...she coughed up a gang of blackish...I  
guess _ shrike blood _...she would have...already...the same as KELLER... by now, correct?"

"Remeber though, Mack: Keller didn't have _ powers, YoYo DOES _...I can't promise anythin until we get here in the sick bay,  
agreed?"

I agree that she'd BETTER NOT DIE, Gizmo!", Mack growled.

"We copy, Director...we are already on top of it..your son is resting comfortably and his leg fracture should heal without any  
complications."

"Thank you...we're preparing to dock...I want her in the sick bay the moment we dock."

"Of course, Sir."

"A BLEEDING ** Shrike ** !??" Fitz claps both hands atop his head, incredulous. "Yo Yo swallowed a fuckin'...  
that's...** SHRIKE **! Jesus, after KELLER...ideas Jemma?"

"Working on it. I'm running final diagnostics on that solve I mentioned."

“Brilliant! They’re docked and on their way here.”

As Fitzsimmons stabilizes Yo Yo and May, a squad of people in hazmat suits arrive and go about gathering all the weapons  
and monolith stones scattered around the room (after the fight between Mack, May, Izel, and Pachakutiq): May is injected an  
unknown formula to heal her wounds and save her life. Deke and Yo Yo are also treated.


End file.
